doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dalek
Die Dalek stammen vom Planeten Skaro. Es handelt sich um eine symbiotische Spezies, die aus einer biologischen und einer technischen Kompontente besteht. Der biologische Teil, eine tentakelarmige einäugige Kreatur, lebt in einer Maschine, die über diverse Werkzeuge, Waffen und Sensoren verfügen. Außerhalb der Maschine sind sie nicht überlebensfähig. Der erste Auftritt thumb|220px|left|Die Daleks bei ihrem ersten Auftritt Bereits im 2. Handlungsbogen der 1. Staffel - The Daleks - begegnet der Doctor erstmals den Daleks. Er und seine Begleiter sind mit der TARDIS auf Skaro gelandet, auf dem es 500 Jahre zuvor zu einem schrecklichen Krieg gekommen sein muss. Offenbar hat niemand diesen Krieg überlebt, doch in einer verlassenen Stadt stoßen der Doctor und seine Begleiter auf die Dalek und werden von ihnen gefangen gehalten. Sie berichten dem Doctor von weiteren Überlebenden, den Thal, mutierten Kreaturen, die außerhalb der Stadt leben. Jedoch sind die Thal keineswegs mutiert, sondern haben sich mit Hilfe von Drogen zu einem friedlichen Volk weiter entwickelt. Dagegen sind es die Dalek, die offenbar aufgrund der Strahlung zu Kreaturen mutierten, die nur in den Maschinen überleben konnten. Nach den Überlieferungen der Thal waren die Dal die Vorfahren der Dalek. Dies wird jedoch später korrigiert. thumb|250px|right|Die Daleks in London Im 22. Jahrhundert In der Episode The Dalek Invasion of Earth kehren der Doctor und seine Begleiter auf die Erde zurück. Sie landen im Jahr 2164 und müssen feststellen, dass die Dalek die Erde beherrschen. Zehn Jahre zuvor hatten sie mit biologischen Waffen die Erdbevölkerung radikal minimiert und versuchen nun, den Kern des Planeten zu zerstören, um die Erde mit eigener Technologie manövrieren zu können. Diese Daleks sind beweglicher als ihre Artgenossen auf Skaro. Sie sind nicht mehr auf Metallböden angewiesen, um sich fortzubewegen. Dem Doctor, seinen Begleitern und einigen Widerstandskämpfern gelingt es, den Plan der Daleks zu vereiteln und alle auf der Erde anwesenden Dalek und ihre Schiffe zu zerstören. Im 40. Jahrhundert Um das Jahr 4000 gründen die Dalek auf dem Planeten Kembel eine Allianz mit sechs Planeten der äußeren Galaxien, um die Erde und andere Planeten der Milchstraße zu erobern (Mission to the Unknown). Zu diesem Zweck haben sie eine gefährliche Waffe gebaut, den Time Destructor. Dem Doctor und seinen Begleitern gelingt es, die Pläne der Dalek und ihrer Verbündeten zu zerschlagen, was zur Zerstörung aller auf dem Planeten Kembel anwesenden Dalek führt (The Daleks' Master Plan). Der Ewige Krieg Die Hauptakteure dieses Krieges waren die Dalek und die Time Lords. Neben Auswirkungen auf viele andere Spezies war das fatale Endergebnis dieses Krieges die Zerstörung aller Daleks und aller Time Lords. Dies wurde vom Doctor initiiert, um das Universum zu retten. Nach und nach stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass nicht alle Dalek zerstört wurden... Geheim-Orden der Dalek thumb|left|200px|Ein [[Dalek-Embryos|Dalek-Embryo]] Der Kult von Skaro ist ein Geheim-Orden, der über dem Dalek-Imperator steht. Die vier Mitglieder des Kultes konnten im Ewigen Krieg entkommen. Erstmals taucht der Kult zum Ende der Episode Army of Ghosts auf und versucht, die in einer Genesis-Arche von den Time Lords gefangenen Daleks zu befreien. Dies misslingt und der Kult flieht mit einem Notfall-Zeitsprung (Doomsday). Die Kult-Mitglieder landen im Jahr 1930 auf der Erde und versuchen dort, eine neue Dalek-Rasse zu entwickeln. Es entsteht ein Menschlicher Dalek und eine Gruppe von Dalek-Menschen, die jedoch den rassischen Reinheitsanforderungen nicht entsprechen und eliminiert werden. Nun ist Dalek Caan der einzig noch lebende Dalek (Daleks in Manhattan + Evolution der Daleks). Dalek Invasion der Erde (2009) thumb|200px|Dalek-Herstellung am Fließband auf Vulcan Weitere Auftritte Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt in der Zukunft wird auf dem von Menschen kolonisierten Planeten Vulcan eine abgestürzte Raumkapsel entdeckt, in der sich inaktive Daleks befinden. Trotzt der Warnung des Zweiten Doctors werden die Daleks aktiviert und als Sklaven benutzt. Sie versuchen, im Geheimen eine neue Dalek-Armee aufzubauen, was der Doctor jedoch verhindern kann (The Power of the Daleks). Technik thumb|right|335 px|Eliminieren! Die Daleks sind auf einem hohen Technischen stand.Pistolenschüsse können ihnen,ausser ihrem Stielauge,nichts anhaben.Wenn man ihr Stielauge trifft sind sie Blind und fangen Manchmal an wild um sich zu Schießen.Bewaffnet sind sie mit einem Dalek Gewehr und einem Manipulator. Sonstiges *Bevor Davros den Daleks als solche bezeichnete, hießen sie Mark III Travel Machine (auf deutsch Mark 3 Reise Maschine). *Seit Remembrance of the Daleks weiss man das Daleks fliegen hönnen *Ihr schlachtruf ist "Exterminate!" Dalek-Galerie Datei:002.2.jpg|Die ersten Daleks aus The Daleks 010.3.jpg|Die Daleks in The Dalek Invasion Datei:015 dalek.jpg|Ein Dalek aus The Space Museum Datei:078 dalek.jpg|Dalek aus Genesis of the Daleks Datei:Dttd.png|Daleks aus Death to the Daleks Rdaleks.png|Abtrünnige Daleks in Revelation of the Daleks Datei:222 ironside dalek.jpg|Dalek aus Victory of the Daleks Datei:222_dalek_meisterrasse.jpg|Die Dalek Meisterasse Datei:222 dalek supreme.jpg|Dalek-Commander der Meisterrasse Dalekauge2005.png|Blick durch ein Dalek Auge Daleksmovie2.png|Daleks aus dem film Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. von 1966 3daleks2005.png|Daleks aus The Parting of the Ways thumb|right|335 px Hinter den Kulissen en:Dalek Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Dalek Kategorie:Außerirdische Völker Kategorie:Nichthumanoide Lebensformen Kategorie:Cyborgs